


篝火之夜

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 简单来说，就是兽人光/诺克特【。】强暴情节+失禁情节





	篝火之夜

“快点……结束……”在此之前，诺克特没有料到，自己的异界之旅会发生这样的意外。  
毕竟，虽然一直以来都过着随性的生活，但是他毕竟是一国的王子，绝对不可能沦落到这种地步——  
“抱歉，诺克特……”兽人的声音从耳边传来，呼出的热气让他变得敏感的身体一阵哆嗦，诺克特咬紧了牙齿，忍下了嘴边的呻吟，“我……完全……停不下来……”  
“别开玩笑了！快点——啊……放开！放手！你这个——”但是那双粗糙的覆盖着浓密的兽毛的手还是紧紧的握住了他充血的阴茎，粗鲁的套弄让快感一瞬间就窜便了全身，让这位来自异界的人类在一连串的痉挛中到达了高潮。  
然而在这个高潮中，身后的家伙却一点也不打算停下抽送，“抱歉……诺克特……”  
“不要一边道歉……一边做这种事……”虽然高潮过后的大脑仍旧恍惚，但是诺克特勉强还是保持了意识，只是他似乎已经无法阻止自己因为对方的侵犯而感到愉悦了。  
在股间抽送的，在肠道内肆虐的那根火热的阴茎，每一次撞击都带给他致死一般的快感，就算捂住嘴巴，也无法阻止呻吟，明明才刚刚射过一次，却因为前列腺被摩擦而再次勃起了。

一开始他们只是打算休息一下，整理思绪，放松身体，到此为止都还只是普通不过的交流……  
但是，他却对这个异世界的“人类”产生了好奇心。  
如果那几个家伙在场一定也会忍不住吧，毕竟。这个被称为光之战士的家伙，可是一个高大的，会直立行走的野兽。  
虽然那些长着猫耳和尾巴，角和鳞片的家伙，尖耳朵的高挑精灵，还有小矮人们也足够让人惊奇，但是这个名为拉法·阿莱莎的英雄看起来可是一只彻头彻尾的野兽。  
“你看起来快要忍不住了吧。”喝着奶茶，拉法突然笑着说道，诺克特这才意识到自己盯着对方看实在太久了，不过这个兽人——起码从他的角度来看就是如此，普通游戏世界里的兽人那般——拉法似乎并不在意他的审视，那张大型猫科动物的脸上露出了一个可以被称之为慈爱的笑容，“其实，硌狮族在艾欧泽亚也是十分的少见所以我已经习惯了，总是会被用这样或者那样的方式打量，看得出来你没有恶意……在诺克特的世界只有人族吗？”  
“嗯……是啊……”“没事的，因为不会介意，你的眼神和那些小孩一样，其实，就算是猫魅族……就是那些猫耳朵的人，猫魅族的小孩，都会忍不住拽我的尾巴呢。”拉法说着满面笑容的摇了摇自己粗壮的尾巴，“诺克特的眼神，和他们一样。”  
“哈？我才不是小孩！”诺克特稍稍提高了音量，不过他的视线立刻就被拉法的尾巴捕获了，因此他又移开了视线，举着奶茶试图蒙混过关，“只是没有见过所以难免会有一点好奇……”  
“没关系，可以摸摸看哦。”“啊？”“耳朵，还是尾巴？”“真的可以吗？”诺克特小心翼翼的询问，毕竟对方在这个异世界，是和人类一样的存在。  
普隆普特的话绝对会立刻扑上去的，那家伙绝对会被外表蒙蔽，而忽略了这个兽人是一个更为年长的男性。  
然而，在拉法抖了抖耳朵后，诺克特还是忍不住了。他吞了吞口水，冲着拉法伸出了手，捏住了对方毛茸茸的耳朵。  
“好软……”“哈哈，是啊，毕竟那个部分和其他种族不同，没有软骨，就像是……耳垂？”  
“就像是猫一样。”诺克特的语气有些兴奋，哪怕他努力克制自己了，“好厉害……”  
“虽然你说的是没错，但是比起猫我还是喜欢被用来和狮子老虎之类的做比较。”  
“尾，尾巴也可以摸吗？”  
“可以哦，不过稍微轻一点，我的尾巴还是比较敏感的……对了，你喷了什么香水吗？诺克特。”  
“香水？没有啊。”蹲在地上的诺克特因为对方的问题微微一愣，捏着拉法伸到身前的尾巴抬起了头，那种奇妙的香味，因为这个动作而从人类青年的颈部，或者说是领口内部又飘出来些许，“啊，也许是伊格尼斯的……但是我来这里也有些时间了，应该早就没有了才对……”  
“是吗，可能是我的嗅觉比较敏锐吧。”拉法的笑声变得有些尴尬，不过诺克特显然没有察觉到这个，这位异国的王子殿下的脸因为兴奋和好奇微微发红，那双眼睛看起来也是亮晶晶的，“怎么了，你在看哪里？诺克特。”  
“你身上的……毛。”说出这个词后，诺克特自己都觉得有点不好意思，如果是面对陆行鸟或者真正的老虎，就不会有这种奇怪的顾虑了，但若是真正的老虎恐怕他也没有这样近距离抚摸的机会吧。  
正这么想着，面前的兽人忽然一把握住了他的腰，将他从地上提起放在了自己的腿上，还一脸的笑容，“没问题，不需要介意。”  
这个姿势实在太过于令人羞耻，坐在长辈或者成年人的腿上，自从懂事之后，就没有人会对他做这个动作了。诺克特因此而涨红了脸，如果被他们看到绝对会被取笑——  
但是现在他就连能不能回去都成问题……一想到这个，诺克特的心情又低落了几分。见他没有动作，拉法以为他只是紧张，抓着他的手主动放在了自己的胸前。  
“别害羞别害羞，诺克特。”  
“……比想象的，要硬……”“嗯？”“摸起来的手感。”诺克特补充，却没有收手，而是继续抚弄着拉法胸前的鬃毛，“因为是老虎一类的动物吗？”  
“虽然我是不介意啦，但是说的这么直白多少还是有点不快。”“哎？”“没什么，别介意。”拉法耸了耸肩，又动了动鼻子，看起来就像真的大猫一般，“奇怪，气味似乎变得浓郁了。”  
“香水？但是我什么也没有闻到啊。”诺克特好奇的举手嗅了嗅自己的胳膊，比起香味，他只能够闻到淡淡的汗味，也许是汗的气味在兽人的嗅觉中不太一样？这个想法让诺克特又有点耳根泛红，毕竟不是谁都习惯汗臭味被形容成香味。  
“兽……不对，硌……硌……狮族？是不是嗅觉和人不太一样……”他一边问着，一边扯开自己的领口，低头闻了闻自己的气味，果然只有汗水的气味，还有一些体味，虽然还不算难闻，和在野外摸爬滚打好几天都不能好好洗澡的状态相比已经好很多了，“你们这里有可以洗澡的……”  
诺克特的话到一半就戛然而止，因为他感到在屁股后方有什么火热的东西贴了上来，虽然愣了一秒但是作为男性他还是立刻反应了过来，然而在他因为这个认知而感到差异的同时，刚才还一脸和善的拉法在一瞬间就抓住他的胳膊将他摔在地上，并迅速的覆了上来。  
“什——”“果然……好香……”这个高大的兽人在他试图召唤武器的时候猛的扯开了他的裤子，几乎是毫不犹豫的就把手指插入了他的股间。  
“好痛！你要做什么——啊——啊啊——好痛，不要动……”第一次遭到这种对待，诺克特一时间忘记了自己应该做什么，而那种撕裂般的痛楚，让他也无力思考，“抽出去——”  
“抱歉……诺克特……但是我控制不住自己，我也不知道这是怎么回事……好香啊……你的气味……呜……”对于拉法来说这也是头一遭，奇妙的香味，哪怕是对于猫魅和铬狮都有强烈作用的草药，都远远无法比拟的香味。  
并不是香水的气味，此时此刻他已经弄明白了，这是这个异世界的人类身上散发出的体香……也许对于其他种族来说没有作用，但是……  
“我会……温柔一点的……我尽量……诺克特……”对于他来说，却是足以令人彻底发狂的程度。

“不行……完全停不下来……”明明已经射了一次，但是阴茎却丝毫没有疲惫，拉法自己也感到了一丝慌乱，可是本能的欲望已经被打开了，就算现在警醒也于事无补。  
他看着身下狼狈的人类青年，因为激烈的性爱而流出了更多的汗水，散发出更加浓烈的气味。  
简直就是恶性循环……  
“不能这样下去……”虽然这么说着，他还是抬高了对方的双腿，再次抽送起来，“呜……太糟糕了……”  
“这种话应该我来说才是……”诺克特的声音听起来有些恼火，可是他的身体却在诚实的迎接着对方的侵略，强烈的快感，让他忍不住主动夹住对方的身体，明知道不应该这么做，却怎么也无法忍耐。  
在摆脱处男之前，竟然被男性，还是兽人的男性侵犯了，“不要再动了……混蛋啊……又要……射了……”  
“没关系……我会帮你舔掉的，诺克特的精液，非常的好吃……”  
“胡说些什么——都说了不要动——啊啊……”他越是这么说，对方只会更加激烈而已，诺克特因为加速的操弄而说不出话来，他觉得自己的骨头都快要被冲散了，拉法宽厚的手掌，可以轻易的捏住他的身体，在本能驱使下这个兽人似乎无法好好控制自己的爪子，那些尖锐的爪陷入了他的皮肤，带来了尖锐的疼痛。  
只是，明明应该是疼痛才对，但是在快感的洗刷下，那种痛楚，竟然也变得令人愉悦了，被侵犯，被搅弄，被制约的快感……  
在那根粗大的让人害怕的性器用可怕的速度操弄下，他的身体已经彻底的沉醉了。  
“突然夹的好紧……”“你好啰嗦……快点……”诺克特抓着对方胸前的毛发，咬了咬牙接着说道，“再……快一点……”  
“又是想让我快点结束吗？但是我不觉得这次射了以后就会……”“不是！！”异世界的人类青年恼怒的吼道，他用双腿紧紧的夹住了身上兽人的腰，满脸通红的发出了要求，“我是说，动作，再快点！！还——还不够——再……再用力的……啊啊——总之快点动起来！！”  
“是吗……”终于弄明白对方的意思后，拉法也不由得松了一口气，“那么我就不客气了，诺克特……”  
“什么，等等……”“我已经，忍不住了。”拉法说着抽出自己的阴茎，他没有急着再次插入，而是将将地上的人类转过身后抱起，普通拎着小动物一般，将诺克特带到了树旁，“自己撑着树……诺克特，我要开始了。”  
在诺克特回答之前，他就已经安耐不住的将自己的性器撞入了对方翘起的屁股里，柔软的肠道蠕动着接纳了他，让他顺利的进入到更深的地方。  
他可以感觉到诺克特身上传来的痉挛，这个青年在他插入的瞬间就无法控制的射出了精液以外的液体。  
“等……等……哈啊……啊啊……这样……”  
“没关系，不过你这样子，在树上尿尿，就像小狗似的。”  
“闭嘴！都是因为你……”  
“但是没关系，诺克特，毕竟我也……快要忍不住了，哈哈……糟糕了，已经是极限了……”  
“什么意思，等一下……拉法！啊——啊啊啊……好热……停下来……肚子里……好烫……”  
“抱歉……恐怕做不到……”

-END-


End file.
